1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a prosthetic apparatus and method.
More particularly, the invention relates to a prosthetic apparatus and method which facilitates the selection of a prosthetic leg having compression and expansion characteristics which are uniquely adapted to provide comfort for a particular handicapped individual.
In a further respect, the invention relates to a prosthetic apparatus and method which enables the compression and expansion characteristics of the apparatus to be readily adjusted without requiring the utilization of a coil spring, of compressed air, or of a hydraulic system.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. Sections 1.97 to 1.99
Artificial legs are well known in the art. Such legs ordinarily are utilized by individuals who have experienced loss of part of a leg due to an accident, due to a medical procedure, or due to a wound received while serving in the military. An artificial leg is includes a cup or recess which is at the top of the artificial leg. The artificial leg is installed by placing the cup over the distal end of the "stump" or remaining portion of the user's original leg. The distal end can comprise a portion of the user's thigh or, if the amputation of the leg took place below the knee, can comprise a portion of the user's calf.
In order to soften the force of the blows which occur against the user's leg during use of the artificial leg, shock absorbers or other dampening systems are utilized in prior art artificial leg systems. Such dampening systems often appear difficult to adjust and comprise medieval looking, complicated mechanical systems which cause discomfort to the user. The cost of such systems is significant.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved leg prosthesis of simple structure and manufacture which would provide an increased degree of comfort to an individual utilizing the prosthesis.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved leg prosthesis and method for installing such a prosthesis.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved leg prosthesis which can be adapted to provide differing rates of compression and expansion.
A further object of the invention is to provide a self-lubricating compressible leg prosthesis which minimizes the play and lateral movement of slidably interacting structural members with respect to one another.